


Vid: Little Man

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: How to Dad - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: G'day and welcome to this instructional video on How to Dad.





	Vid: Little Man

**Title:** Little Man

**Music:** Little Man, by Sonny and Cher

**Fandom:** How to Dad

**Length:** 2:52

**Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **littleheaven** for Festivids 2016. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/40195.html).

**Password:** highfive


End file.
